1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to method for managing exercise history information, and more particularly, to a method for managing and securing exercise history information of a user when an exercise service including an exercise application is unintentionally termination.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a growing interest in exercising to maintain good health. Accordingly, electronic devices provide exercise services which help a user to manage a more systematic and planned way to exercise. For examples, electronic devices have been configured to provide exercise services including exercise applications that are set to recommend proper exercises to a user and to display his/her exercise history information.
However, in the case where recording a user's exercise history information is unintentionally terminated, e.g., due to a dead battery of an electronic device, a user's negligence, or the like, during an exercise, the above-mentioned exercise service may not provide proper information due to the loss of the exercise history information.